Chat Blanc: Rewritten
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: What if instead of Bunnix taking just Ladybug to the future she also takes Chat Noir as well? How will this change the timeline?
1. Chapter 1

Chat Blanc: AU (This takes place three weeks before Marinette's big mistake), so Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien have no idea what's happened. Please note this is not stolen! I have had to many people ask that. my account name on Archive of our Own is:Marichatfangirl21 

Chapter 1: Bunnix

It had been another day in Paris where Ladybug and Chat Noir had just defeated an akuma who called herself 'Fashion Queen' and was of course after one, Chloé Bourgeois.

It seemed after Chloe made fun of an lower class students Clothes from the high school. The poor girl got akumitized.

Ladybug smiled politely and helped the poor girl up who was rubbing her head in pain and looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir in gratitude.

"Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She exclaimed, pulling the black spotted superhero into a hug. While Chat Noir watched on. 

"Anything to help a citizen," Ladybug smiled, pulling the poor girl to her feet. The girl smiled back before she started to walk off. Leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Good job today, Kitty." 

Chat Noir grinned and held out his hand into a fist waiting for her to say the words.

"Pound it!" They both said in sync. Before pulling away as their miraculous began to beep. Quickly the two superhero's tried to make a run for it in the opposite direction.

But a white portal opened in front of them causing them to pause in confusion. 

"What is?" Ladybug trailed off sharing a look with an equally confused Chat Noir who just shrugged as if he didn't know. Just then a panicked looking familiar figure stepped out of the portal almost out of breath. "Bunnix?!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir could only watch as Bunnix quickly grabbed hold of Ladybugs shoulders. Only sparing Chat Noir a glance.

"Minibug, Kitty, we've got a problem," Bunnix started to explain. "Something must have happened! Because the future...it's destroyed! I need your help!"

Ladybugs eyes widened in confusion and in shock as did Chat Noirs. Ladybug was about to say something when their miraculous beeped once more signaling their transformation was almost up.

Bunnix seemed to understand and quickly ushered them to hide on the opposite side of the closet alley wall. As she followed them. She watched as Ladybug detransformed into Marinette and Chat Noir into Adrien.

Ever since her ladybug and Chat Noir revealed their identities to the group. Alix had promised as did, Alya, Nino and Luka and Cleo Aka the new Queen Bee after Chloe ruined her chance...to not tell a loving soul about their superhero identities.

Marinette quickly fed Tiki who was confused as to why Bunnix was there. While Adrien fed Plagg another piece of cheese. 

"What is Bunnix doing here?" Marinette whispered to Tiki as the little Kwami ate the macaroon. And Adrien asked the same thing to plagg. 

But both Kwamis were utterly confused as to what could had possibly destroyed the future. Before both Marinette and Adrien said the words to transform.

"Tiki! Spots on!" Marinette cried followed by Adrien.

"Plagg! Claws out!" 

Quickly the two transformed superhero's made their way back to Bunnix who was waiting patiently against the building wall before she pushed herself off and walked them quickly to the portal.

"Bunnix? What is going on?" Ladybug asked once more, as she and Chat Noir Quickly followed after Bunnix. "What exactly destroyed the future?"

"No time to explain, Minibug." Bunnix replied before she grabbed both Ladybug and Chat Noir and pulled them into the portal.

As soon as they stepped through the portal. Ladybug and Chat Noir were greatly mesmerized by how big the portal was then it was outside.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought it would be." Ladybug smiled, before Bunnix let them go to wonder around the big room. Which contained different sets of different times of the past, present or future.

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noirs arm and pulled him along with her to one of the times. She gently placed a hand onto it and revealed a dinosaur who instantly roared at them.

"This is awesome!" Chat Noir grinned before he also to touched one of the time portals and was greatly mesmerized as he and Ladybug looked to what appeared to be the future version of Paris which was glowing with many different colors.

But their time was cut short when Bunnix used a two bowls to place over their heads.

"Hey!" Ladybug cried out, while Chat Noir felt his ears lay flat against his head as he held the plate. "What was that for?"

Bunnix looked at past Ladybug in annoyance and growled. "Do you want to spoil your twenty-first birthday present?"

Ladybug froze. "No, of course not."

Chat chuckled from under his bowl helmet. "That would be bad."

Bunnix sighed before pushing them along to the right portal. "Now you see why," She replied back, before stopping before the chosen portal. "Now I need you both to fix this."

Bunnix tried to gently push the two superhero's in but to her horror her arm started to fade in and out. But she quickly used her other hand to do the job. Pushing both Ladybug and Chat Noir through the portal.

Gently Bunnix removes both bowls from their heads. To show them their destroyed future if they didn't fix it. Both hero's were equally shocked and horrified.

Everything had been destroyed and the town was underwater but hopefully everyone made out alright and none injured.

"W-What happened here how did this happen?" Ladybug asked in horror. While Chat Noir continued to stare at the destroyed looking moon which had a giant hole in the center.

"The less we know the better." Bunnix replied, before she started heading towards the portal. "Just try to capture the akuma and repair everything. That should fix the future."

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at one another before they spotted Bunnix climbing through the portal once more.

"H-hey! Your just gonna bail on us?" Chat Noir asked, crossing his arms with a raised brow.

Bunnix sighed and shook her head. "I have to stay in here and make sure I can get more help if you two fail." And with that said Bunnix disappeared as did the portal.

Leaving both Ladybug and Chat Noir to face this powerful akuma alone. That's when the sound of someone singing caught the hero's attention.

"A little cat on the roof-" the voice sang sadly.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up to see a figure all bleached in white singing quietly to himself.

"Hello? Who are you?!" Ladybug called out, instantly the singing stopped and to both Ladybug and Chat Noirs shock.

The white clad figure turned to look at them and smiled at the sight of Ladybug. But that's not what shocked them what shocked them was the fact that this person or akuma looked just like...

"C-Chat Noir?" Ladybug gasped quietly, as the white feline jumped down to greet them. "H-How is this possible?!"

The white feline ignored her question and happily approached the two superhero's.

"Milady! I thought I lost you!" The white Chat replied, as Chat Noir stood closer to Ladybug protectively not trusting this other cat. "Oh, I was grieving of how you were not here with me anymore."

Ladybug and Chat Noir backed you, Ladybug holding out her hands in fear while Chat Noir glared at this other cat and grabbed his baton just in case this other cat tried something.

"Chat? What happened to you?" Ladybug questioned before quickly shaking her head. "No. Never mind you can't tell us anything! But I promise you we will repair everything!"

Chat Noir could only stare at what appeared to be an akumitized version of himself in horror. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt Ladybug. Where was this worlds version of Ladybug anyway? He just hoped he didnr hurt her or he would never forgive himself.

"Of course we will repair everything!" The white version of Chat Noir grinned before he quickly started to circle around ladybug and his younger self. "Now that you are back, Milady! But now you will give me your miraculous!"

To Chat Noirs horror. The other version of him, quickly grabbed Ladybugs ears trying to take the earrings but Ladybug quickly kicked him away from her and jumped back beside Chat Noir while the other him fell.

"What was that for?!" Chat Noir yelled, as his other self got up from the ground. "Why are you trying to hurt Ladybug? We're her partner aren't we?!"

The other him looked at Chat Noir and have him an almost desperate look as he held out a white gloved hand. 

"I'm sorry, Milady," He apologized, looking between Ladybug and Chat Noir, his blue eyes desperate . "I didn't mean to come off as rude, please give me your miraculous...Chat Blanc has made a terrible mistake."

Instantly the glare that Ladybug was sending Chat Blanc disappeared at how sad and broken he sounded and started to approach him. While Chat Noir just looked confused and worriedly before following Ladybug not wanting Chat Blanc to hurt her.

"You've been akumitized, Chat, you don't need my miraculous..." Ladybug paused before resting a delicate hand onto his shoulder, while his face was turned away from her as if guilty. "...You need us to save you and de-evilize you, please let us help."

Suddenly a tear made its way down Chat Blancs cheek, breaking Ladybugs heart.

"Please, Milady, Save me." Chat Blanc pleaded. 

Ladybug quickly wiped the tear away and sadly glanced at Chat Noir who looked confused and sad at the same time for his other self.

"Wheres the akuma? Chat Blanc?" Chat Noir asked, as Ladybug began looking for any place it could be. "So we can help you."

Suddenly as Ladybug lifted Chat Blancs hand with his ring on it. Chat Blanc grabbed her wrist and grinned like a crazed man.

"Right here! But it's already broken." Chat Blanc snarled, before Quickly trying to take Ladybugs earrings once more. 

Quickly Chat Noir reacted and pinned his other self down to the ground. Giving Ladybug the perfect opportunity to get away.

"Get off me!" Chat Blanc yelled one anger, trying to move but Chat Noir held him down as hard as he could. "You don't understand!"

Chat Noir glared down at him. "Then make me understand! Why are you after Ladybugs earrings?"

Chat Blanc just huffed in annoyance and glared up at his younger self. And gave him another desperate look. 

"I need them to make a wish..." Chat Blanc mumbled, and almost stiffened at the anger in his younger selves eyes. "Chat Blanc...needs to fix everything, and save our lady our...Marinette."

Suddenly the hold on Chat Blanc was gone as Chat Noir looked at him in horror and confusion. Making it the perfect chance for Chat Blanc to get to his feet.

"W-What did you just say?" Chat Noir stuttered in shock, and Chat Blanc sent him a sad smile.

"Milady, is Marinette..." Chat Blanc replied. 

Chat Noir felt his body freeze in shock. As he realized everything his other self just revealed to him. And it all made sense...Ladybug, his Lady, was none other than his classmate...Marinette and now she was nowhere to be seen.

"M-Marinette is ladybug?" Chat Noir replied quietly to himself. 

Chat Blanc grinned at him. "We did call her our everyday ladybug...didn't we Adrien." Chat Blanc smiled sadly, remembering that day.

"Why did this happen? Why did we get akumitized?!" Chat Noir asked pleadingly, while Chat Blanc just turned away looking guilty again. "And where is she? Where is the Marinette from this time? What happened to her?"

Chat Blanc cried once more a single tear falling down his cheek, before turning to face Chat Noir.

"Hawkmoth...He found out who I was and..." Chat Blanc paused, and Chat Noir gently placed a hand onto his shoulder. "...And he hurt her."

Chat noir felt the color drain from his face. And his heart break at the sad news. Marinette...was gone? No she couldn't be she was his everyday ladybug! Something must have happened? This didn't make any sense?!

But before Chat Noir could ask Chat Blanc was already gone leaving him on top of the building. And Chat Noir could tell her was looking for Marinette. He had to find her before he did and tell her he knows who she is...He just hoped she wouldn't be angry.

"Ladybug?!" Chat Noir yelled out, while Chat Blanc ran into the opposite direction of him. "Ladybug? Where are you-"

Before he could finish, a gentle hand went over his mouth and pulled him behind one of the destroyed pillars of a building.

"Stay quiet..."Ladybug hissed. And Chat Noir nodded as he hid himself beside Ladybug who was peeking around the corner for Chat Blanc.

"Ladybug-"

"Stay quiet, Chat." Ladybug hissed, cutting Chat Noir off. But he was persistent on telling her what was told to him by well...him.

"I know who you are." Chat Noir whispered back, and Ladybug looked at him so fast he though he heard her neck pop. "The other me, Chat Blanc, told me that your...your Marinette."

Ladybug looked at him in horror and shock and looked around for Chat Blanc before pinning Chat Noir to the wall.

"What else did he tell you?" She hissed, and Chat Noir raised his hands in self defense. "Did he-"

"Nothing else, Marinette, I promise," Chat Noir said Quickly as possible. "...Why didn't you just tell me? Now everything makes sense-"

"Because I didn't want you to be disappointed it was me." Ladybug hissed, and Chat Noir raised a brow in Disbelief...did she really think he would be disappointed? "I just don't get why Chat Blanc or well in this case, you. Would even consider liking me...I'm clumsy and can't even talk to the guy I like. I only stutter around him-"

"Is this a boy in your class?" Chat Noir asked, cutting her off. And Ladybug nodded confirming his answer. There were a lot of boys in their class but their was only one she stuttered around and that was..."I-Is the boy you love...Adrien Agreste?"

Ladybug froze and looked at Chat Noir in shock but nodded her head. "How did you know? Do you know him?" She asked, and Chat Noir shook his head.

"Nope." Chat Noir Grinned.

"Then how did you-"

"Because, Milady," Chat Noir smiled, gently resting a gloved hand onto her cheek. "I am Adrien Agreste...I've even called you our every day ladybug."

Suddenly Ladybug gasped and looked at Chat Noir no Adrien wide eyed before letting out a loud scream. 

Which quickly drew the attention of Chat Blanc who now stood over them and smiled like a mad man once more.

"Hello, Milady..." Chat Blanc grinned before jumping down to face Chat Noir and Ladybug who just looked at Chat Blanc and Chat Noir In complete disbelief.

"Chat Blanc...your Adrien?"


	2. The Fall Of A Hero

Thank you guys for liking this! I just didn't really get the whole concept of the actual episode. But just a fair warning this will be a little more darker than the episode. You'll see why in this chapter...

Chapter 2: The Fall Of A Hero...

"Chat Blanc...your Adrien?" Ladybug found herself asking, as she and Chat Noir looked at the approaching feline.

Chat Blanc sadly sent her a smile. And silently nodded his head.

"I used to be...now I'm just, Chat Blanc." He flicked his bell, smiling at Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"But why? Why are you like this?" Ladybug asked with a desperate plea.

While Chat Noir knew all to well why his other self was doing what he was doing but he didn't know why he seemed so obsessed with wanting Marinette back...Well he would be too. But he knew that and and Ladybug needed to hear his story.

So putting his baton back into his back. Chat Noir approached Chat Blanc, and gently placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Please... you can help both of us understand, if you would just tell us what happened to Marinette." Chat Noir pleaded, while Ladybug just stood behind them lost.

What had happened to her? For all she knew it couldn't be good. Not by the way this other Adrien or what he refers to himself now as, Chat Blanc, was acting towards them.

Chat Blanc sighed and shrugged off Chat Noirs hand, before turning away to look at the water that flooded Paris...

Chat Blanc knew that maybe he should tell them...But he was hesitant because he didn't know how this version of himself would react to finding out Hawkmoth is no...was his father. That bastard lost his privilege when he almost akumitized Marinette.

So with a deep sigh, Chat Blanc turned to face Chat Noir and Ladybug who were patiently waiting for his answer.

"It all started on a cold rainy day..."Chat Blanc began..."Two months ago to be exact."

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at one another in sadness and shock at how long Chat Blanc was without his lady. Depressing really.

Chat Blanc avoiding their gaze and looked back at the destroyed Paris and sadly sighed before telling his story.

"And it was all Gabriel's fault." He growled...

(Flashback...3 Months Ago)

Marinette couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Her boyfriend for almost over seven weeks had transformed into her leather clad partner, Chat Noir.

And he had grabbed the akuma that had been obviously heading towards her. And destroyed it with his cataclysm.

Looking at the feline hero, Marinette could only make out one word. "Adrien?"

Chat Noir sent her a smile, before he opened his palm to release the Akumas remains. Which dropped to the ground like leaves on a tree.

"You were about to be akumitized," Chat Noir stated, before he pulled himself to his knees. "I had no other choice, Milady."

Marinette froze at the nickname and the grip on her umbrella was fading. As she started to shake...No how had this been possible she had been careful how did he find out?

"Milady? H-how did you?" She paused, her eyes slightly widening with shock. "We were supposed to keep our identities a secret."

Chat Noir smiled sadly and opened his arms. As Marinette dropped the umbrella he had given her on their second day of school together and fell into his arms and started to cry.

"Shh, Milady, don't cry," Chat Noir pleaded, wrapping his arms around her. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Marinette hugged Chat Noir close to her and started to mumble in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien," She apologized, slightly pulling away to look into his familiar green eyes. "I still love you...your father...he, he wanted to me to end things with you or he would not let you go to school anymore. He said I was too much of a distraction on your career."

Instantly anger and resentment fueled up into Chat Noirs body. He knew his father was capable of many things but trying to end his relationship with the most amazing girl who had always been there for him in and out of the mask...Well this was a new low even for Gabriel.

But that's when Chat Noir remembered about seeing the akuma he had destroyed heading out from his secret guardian where the statue of his mother, Emilie Agreste, was sat. And thats when he placed two and two together...and instantly dread and anger filled him.

"M-Marinette I think I know who Hawkmoth is..."Chat Noir trailed off, making the blue eyed beauty to look at him her eyes still puffy from crying.

"H-How? And who do you think it is?" Marinette asked, and she watched Chat Noirs shoulders start to shake but not from sadness but from anger.

"You were right to not trust him..." Chat Noir growled as he glanced back at his mansion. "...Hawkmoth is my father."

Instantly Marinette gave him a hug and tried to calm him down. After all these months of fighting Hawkmoth they finally knew his identity. And it did make sense of why Gabriel was akumitized now. He was trying to mislead them. How could have she been so foolish?

But not wanting to think of herself. She knew how badly this affected, Adrien and gently pulled away from him and looked into his eyes where she could still see anger boiling in them.

"My poor kitty," Marinette whispered, just as a tear rolled down Chat Noirs cheek, which she stopped with a finger. "I'm so sorry. But we must get his miraculous it's the only way to save Paris."

Chat Noir sent her a faint smile. And nodded but still looked angry. "I know...I Just- I should have listened to you the first time when you-"

"Don't even go there, Kitty." Marinette hissed, and gently kissed his forehead. "This wasn't your fault, it's your fathers."

Chat Noirs ring then started to beep signaling he was gonna detransform back into Adrien soon meaning he had to detransform to feed Plagg.

"Okay, it seems like you have to feed, Plagg." Marinette stated, and Chat Noir nodded before saying the words to detransform.

"Plagg, Claws in." Chat Noir ordered, and instantly a green light surrounded the feline and he was back to being Adrien.

Plagg zipped out from his ring and glanced between Marinette and his chosen. Just as Marinette's purse opened and Tiki flew out to greet him.

"Marinette...Adrien, we must find Gabriel, and quick. We can't afford to lose him. If we do all of Paris will be at stake again." Tiki said desperation in her voice.

Adrien nodded and pulled a piece of cheese from his drenched over coat and handed it to Plagg. Who quickly gulped it down like the greedy kitten he was. While Marinette waited patiently already having fed Tiki her macaroon.

"Are you so you want to do this, Adrien?" Marinette asked, and Adrien looked at her his green eyes till blazing with anger. "I mean he is your-"

"That man stopped being my father ever since he became, Hawkmoth." Adrien growled, but sent her a reassured smile. "And I promised I would always fight by your side, Milady...my Marinette."

Marinette pulled him and placed a kiss on his lips which he gladly returned back. Before Plagg interrupted the two love birds.

"Uh, shouldn't be get moving?" Plagg asked, and Adrien and Marinette nodded, before getting to their feet the umbrella abandoned at the bottom of the subway stairs.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien ordered quickly, as Marinette did the same thing.

"Tiki, Spots On!" Marinette yelled, and instantly the two teens were transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir. Before quickly making their way towards the Agreste Mansion.

Where they could see Gabriel already waiting for them at the front door. The hero's landed in front of him and Chat Noir glared at his father and pushed him several feet back. While the Gorilla or Natalie were nowhere to be seen.

"How could you!" Chat Noir yelled in fury, as Ladybug and him walked side by side towards his father...Hawkmoth. "How could you do this?!"

Gabriel looked desperate and instantly tried to explain. "Adrien, son, please just hear me out-"

"No! You have no right to call me that!" ChatNoir yelled in anger while Ladybug just looked conflicted worried for Adrien. "I stopped being your son ever since you became, Hawkmoth! So no of course I won't listen to anything you have to say!"

Gabriel looked at his son and was about to say something when he was pushed into his office where he kept the secret room where he hid Emilie if his son would just let him explain.

"Adrien please..."Gabriel tried again but Chat Noir just glared at him as did Ladybug.

"Don't. Even say my name." Chat Noir growled, before using his baton to point at Gabriel's chest. "Now give us your miraculous! It's over...Hawkmoth."

Ladybug nodded in agreement and held out her hand for Gabriel to hand it over. Oh, if only these two kids knew how much they were getting themselves into.

Gabriel suddenly let out a evil grin before quickly getting to his feet and glaring at Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"If you won't help me, then I will take your miraculouses my self!" Gabriel shouted, which made Ladybug step back in fear at his voice, but Chat Noir had already been used to it and just glared at him. "Noroo! Dark wings rise!"

Instantly Gabriel Agreste was replaced by...Hawkmoth who was now grinning eerily at them before he begun his attack.

"If if I have to fight you two teenagers to get the miraculous then so be it." Hawkmoth growled, before swinging his cane towards Ladybug but was stopped by Chat Noir who reflected the attack with his baton.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Chat Noir yelled anger seeping through his voice, as he pushed Hawkmoth to the floor once more. "I'd rather die then let that happen!

As Gabriel stood to his feet with a pained grunt. He looked towards ladybug and could instantly place two and two together...That Marinette Dupain-Cheng was ladybug. After all his son seemed so desperate that he had to transform to save her from his Could he had not seen the similarities before?

But looking back at Ladybug he instantly went to attack her again...Big mistake for his part. As he heard Chat Noir call for his super power. And before he knew it he was falling...

Chat Noir could stare down as Hawkmoth fell to what appeared to be a secret of some sort and quickly with a glance at Ladybug to make sure she was okay they both jumped in and followed after Hawkmoth.

As they descended Ladybug quickly held out her hand once more for Gabriel to hand over the miraculous.

"It's over, Hawkmoth! Now give us your miraculous!" Ladybug yelled, using her yo-yo to shield herself and Chat Noir from any attacks from Hawkmoth who was backing up.

Suddenly he quickly threw his cane towards Ladybug but Chat Noir reflected it once more with his baton. And together Ladybug and Chat Noir approached Hawkmoth who looked afraid as Chat Noir held up his hand as if to summon his power again.

"Give us your miraculous! I don't want to get my hands dirty." Chat Noir grinned, as they approached him, until he stopped in front of Emilies casket.

If he could show him, his son why he was doing thisthen maybe he could turn him to his side. So quickly thinking his plan over he grinned at Chat Noir.

"I wouldn't use your cataclysm in here, Adrien." Before Chat Noir could react. Gabriel took this moment to show him his mother...his wife who laid with a peaceful smile on her face.

Instantly Chat Noirs eyes widened at the sight of his own mother. Who he had been told was missing but here she was stuck in a glass casket underneath his own house!

"M-Mom?" Chat Noir heard himself say. And a gasp of shock fell from Ladybugs lips as she took in the information..Her poor kitty.

Hawkmoth grinned at his sons conflicted look. And instantly started to explain his reason for wanting the miraculous.

"As you see, I'm doing all this for her, you, and us." Hawkmoth pointed out. But to his shock Chat Noir didn't look conflicted anymore he looked beyond ticked.

"Why? Why?" Chat Noir felt himself asking over and over. Before he angrily glared at Hawkmoth. "Why?!"

Before Ladybug Or Hawkmoth could react. Chat Noir activated his powers a second time and charged at Hawkmoth. Until his hand was only inches away from Hawkmoth and inches away from death.

One last time. Chat Noir looked at the man who used to be his father and found himself asking the same question as he did before.

"Why?" But the answer he got was a sinister grin before he could react. Hawkmoth summoned his cane and instantly used it to force Chat Noir out of the building and all away across pair until he hit the effile tower. And fell to the ground in pain.

While Ladybug quickly used her yo-yo to follow him. Hawkmoth watched and suddenly a evil grin stretched onto his face yet again. Just as Natalie who had been hiding behind Emilies Casket approached him.

"Natalie...tell me do we still have that sleeping potion?" Hawkmoth asked, and Natalie nodded her head. But gave him a confused look.

"Why do we need it sir?" Natalie asked, already feeling uncomfortable With everything that just happened. "I thought you said you never wanted to use it again."

Hawkmoth sighed in irritation and pointed to the hidden storage space behind Emilies casket. Natalie didn't say anything and went to retrieve the potion.

"If my son won't join me...I'll just have to akumitize him." Hawkmoth grinned, as he opened the lid to his cane and pure white butterfly flew out into his hand. "Chat Blanc will be my best creation yet with the power of destruction at his fingertips I don't see why he could fail me."

Using his powers on the butterfly he watched as if turned dark and quickly placed it into the lid of his cane already knowing how he could akumitize his son.

"Sir, you know Adrien would never join you," Natalie replied, the small potion in her hand which she handed to Hawkmoth who Quickly opened the lid to it and used the but of his cane to put some on. So if he struck Ladybug she would go into a powerful sleep. "He loves Marinette too much."

"I know," Hawkmoth smirked, and Natalie felt chills go down her spine at his sinister look. "That's why I have to take the only light in my sons life. And that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Natalie instantly looked conflicted. She didn't want the poor girl to suffer under the sleeping potion. She didn't want Adrien to be devistated to the point he could be akumitized...But her love for Gabriel pushed those feelings away and she nodded at Hawkmoth agreeing with his plan.

"What's the plan?"

The only answer she got was another sinister grin from Hawkmoth before he used his cane to take him to Chat Noir and Ladybug leaving a conflicted Natalie behind.

Meanwhile..:

Ladybug had landed next to Chat Noir and instantly helped him to his feet. "You alright? Kitty?" She asked, and Chat Noir nodded before the sound of his ring beeping startled the two. "It looks like your about to detransform soon. Why don't-"

Suddenly any words that were about to come from Ladybugs mouth when she saw a familiar figure walking toward them ready to strike at Chat Noir.

Just then Hawkmoth thew his cane towards Chat Noir. But Ladybug reacted without hesitant and pushed her partner and lover to the cement. Just as the cane missed him but stuck her harshly but thankfully not through her body...

But for some reason. As soon as the but of Hawkmoths cane hit her chest. Ladybug instantly felt herself feeling tired and suddenly felt herself falling. Unaware she had just released her transformation.

Chat Noir didn't have time to react but looked at his Lady in complete confusion just in time to see Hawkmoths cane hit in the chest. But that's not what caused him to scream bloody murder.

No it was when his Lady detransformed back into Marinette and fell to the ground flat on her back. Her eyes closing as her body fell with a loud thud.

"No! Marinette!" Chat Noir screamed in pure horror. His attention only on his Marinette that he didn't see Hawkmoth pick up his cane and quickly release the hidden akuma. "Marinette! Milady!"

Chat Noir didn't notice the akuma go into his bell at all or neither did he hear Hawkmoths voice. And he was to distracted to notice his black suit turn into a bright almost Blanc white and his once green cat eyes turn blue.

All his attention was on Marinette his Lady. Who had gotten hurt saving his life. And was now possibly dead because of his stupid mistake of not seeing Hawkmoth sooner.

"Marinette?" Chat Noir said no pleaded desperation in his voice. As he fell to his knees to cradle her fragile body to his chest. "Marinette?! Answer me! Please?!"

Hawkmoth could only watch in deep satisfaction. Now that he took away his sons light. He would have no choice but to work with him now...If only he knew how wrong he was.

When Marinette didn't respond or make any sound. Chat Noir started to cry, cradling her limp body to his chest. While Hawkmoth approached the pair.

"Please Milady!" ChatNoir cried out desperately, tears staining Marinettes shirt. "Please wake up, so this alley cat can hear your voice again-"

"It's over, Adrien." The sound of Hawkmoths voice altered the akumitized Chat Noir. And he quickly tuned his attention towards the approaching figure. "Now bring me her-"

"You'll pay for this!" Chat Noir screamed, gently placing Marinette back to the ground. "I'll never serve you!"

Before Hawkmoth could react. He only knew he had fucked up when He saw his son use his new powers and aim it towards him which was not his plan at all. Natalie did say it might backfire on him and she had been right.

"I hate you!" Was the last thing he heard his son scream before he felt nothing but pain. As his body was turned into stone.

Chat Noir blinded by his rage. Without hesitation destroyed his father. The man who decided to make his life a living hell ever since he had lost his mother.

Lowering his hand. Chat Noir quickly made his way back to his fallen lady. Who had still not woken up from the attack inflicted by his father.

"Marinette...Milady," Chat Noir started, as he peered down into her unresponsive form. "I promise you I will fix this...and there might be a way I can. I just need to use your-"

Thats when Chat Noir noticed that the ladybug earrings had been cracked which meant he couldn't make his wish. And Tiki was nowhere to be found.

It couldn't end like this? He couldn't lose her! He just couldn't! She was the light in his life and now his father took it away leaving nothing but an empty shell of his former self.

Chat Noir gently scooped her up in his arms and began to walk away with her. She was gone...never coming back to him. But he had to find someway to save her...and he would do whatever it took if that meant destroying Paris to find a cure he would.

And he will start with his mansion. The very place where his life was made a living hell for years.

He will make his father pay. He will make everyone who worked with his father pay. He would do anything to bring his lady back.

Looking down at her one last time. Chat Noir sent her a watery smile. "I promise, Milady...Chat Blanc is going to fix everything. I will I promise you."

Walking away with his lady in his arms. Chat Blanc could only wonder what the future had set for him he just hoped their was a way to bring back his Lady his Marinette.

(PRESENT TIME)

"And thats what happened." Chat Blanc finished, and could see that Chat Noir looked conflicted, angry and most of all devestated.

While ladybug comforted Chat Noir. The poor boy did just receive horrifying news.

"All this time..."Chat Noir paused, looking at chat blanc who gave him a sad smile. "It was him? That bastard my own father! Was hawkmoth?!"

Chat Noir looked at Chat Blanc . Hoping what he had just said wasn't true. But by the haunted look of Pain and sadness lacing in Chat Blancs eyes.

Chat Noir knew otherwise...That his father was the cause for Marinette's death...


	3. Another Way

Note: Adrien likes to be called "Chat Blanc" so when he detransforms he will be called Chat Blanc instead of Adrien.

"Now do you see why I need your miraculous, Milady?" Chat Blanc asked, as he slowly approached the two shocked superhero's.

Chat Noir could only stare into space after everything he had learned...His bastard of a father had killed the love the light in his life...Marinette.

And he knew there was no way he was gonna let this go. When he and Marinette ever get back to their time.

He will personally cataclysm his father. And not hesitate like Chat Blanc did the first time...No he would kill him to prevent Marinette his lady from getting hurt because of him.

Ladybug could only look between her conflicted partner and Chat Blanc who held a hand out towards her. His blue eyes desperate again.

"Please, Marinette...Give me your miraculous," Chat Blanc asked once more, and Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced around one another then back at Chat Blanc. "I-I do not wish to fight you. I like fighting with you not against you, Milady."

Ladybug looked conflicted. As much as she wanted to help this messed up version of her beloved, Adrien.

But she knew she couldn't give him her miraculous...There had to be another way! There had too! She didn't want to fight him either. But maybe just maybe time could work in their favor just for once. But in order to get Chat Blanc to agree to this plan she had to persuade him.

"Wait...what if, what if there was another way to bring her-Uh, me back?" Ladybug asked, as she approached Chat Blanc who had already lowered his arm and looked at Ladybug in what appeared to be curiosity.

"You did say you do have the other me stored somewhere here didn't you?" Ladybug asked, and Chat Blanc nodding, but confused to where this was going.

"Your point is?" Chat Blanc questioned, with a small tilt with his head.

"What if we can go back in time and bring the other me with us. And see if Master Fu can help her? W-would you be willing to consider if it meant bringing me back?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Blanc looked conflicted but at the same time intrigued by her plan. Using his hand to scratch under his chin to show that he was thinking hardly on the situation. Chat Blanc finally to Ladybugs relief nodded his head.

"I will consider it, if it means correcting my mistake." Chat Blanc smiled, while Chat Noir just stared at Ladybug in absolute confusion at what she was thinking.

She shouldn't trust this version of him! He was the reason she was dead in the first place! And he had destroyed Paris into his own underwater kingdom. And apparently destroyed the man who used to be his father.

So with putting on a look of disbelief. Chat Noir approached Ladybug and Chat Blanc. And gently placed a hand onto Ladybugs shoulder, drawing her and Chat Blancs attention.

"Marinette, are you out of your mind? After everything's he's done to Paris-" Chat Noir tried to reason with her. But unfortunately it didn't work just fueled a little pit of fire in her eyes.

"It wasn't his fault, Adrien." Ladybug replied, cutting him off with a sharp glare, while Chat Blanc just stood there staring awkwardly between Chat and Ladybug.

"Besides what if this situation was reversed and I was akumitized? Would you trust that version of me?" Ladybug crossed her arms.

Chat looked conflicted. "I-I-"

"That's what I thought." Ladybug replied back once again cutting him off. Before she turned to look back at Chat Blanc. "So...uh back to the plan. The first thing we need to do is for you to get the other me from wherever your keeping her and meet us back on top of montparnasse tower. And then we will talk about the next step, alright?"

Chat Blanc nodded closing his eyes before opening them once again. "As you wish, Milady."

And with that said, Chat Blanc leaped away to find Marinette. While Ladybug and Chat Noir made their way back to Montparnasse Tower.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chat Noir asked again. Much to Ladybugs annoyance, she could tell he still didn't trust his other self that munch which kind of ticked her off.

The only reason this world Adrien went crazy was because he had blamed himself for his worlds Marinettes death. But the one thing that confused Ladybug was the fact. How did Chat Blanc still her her other selves body? If it had been two months since her death, why wasn't she buried?

"What's wrong, Buginette." Chat Noir asked, seeing the conflicted and puzzled expression on Ladybugs face. "Is something wrong?"

Ladybug shook her head, but gave him a unsure look causing him to raise a brow. "What? Something is wrong isn't-"

"What if the other me isn't really dead?" Ladybug asked, earring a confused look from her partner. "I mean isn't it kind of weird that the other you hasn't buried her yet? And besides if I'm correct then she should look fine but if I'm not...get ready to see a horrifying zombie from thriller."

Chat Noir gulped as bile rose from his throat. As he pictured Marinette's rotting corpse. But before he could answer her question. That's when another pair of feet landed back on the tower and made their way towards them.

Looking over Chat Noir could see Chat Blanc carrying what appeared to be Marinette in his arms and instantly looked away not wanting to see her rotting corpse but a relived sigh from Ladybug drew his attention.

"I knew it." Ladybug smiled, as Chat Blanc showed her the unconscious version of herself.

Chat Blanc quirked a brow. "Know what? Milady?" He asked.

While Chat Noir had the guts to look at the other Marinette and drew a breath of relief that she didn't look like a zombie.

In fact she looked the same. Looked healthy, and she looked that she was fed regularly. But how was that even possible? If she wasn't awake to eat. And one thing that caught Chat Noirs attention more was the fact Marinette's hair was down.

"Wow, I've never seen you with your hair down," Chat Noir smiled at Ladybug, which caused her to blush my to his amusement. "I think it's better that way, honestly."

Ladybug tried to fight off the blush but failed. Before shaking her head knowing she had to focus on the plan first.

"Enough flirting, Adrien," Ladybug sighed, as she looked over her other self in Chat Blancs arms. "Now we move on to faze two of my plan."

"Which is what exactly?" Chat Noir asked, and Ladybug smiled before she turned around and then glanced back at Chat Noir and Chat Blanc.

"We go back in time, before this all started." Ladybug smiled, before looking at Chat Blanc. "Do you know how far we should go? Since you know you know more about what happened then we do?"

Chat Blanc was about to say something. But a portal opening up caught their attention. And instantly Bunnyx came walking out. She looked worried but relieved at the same time as she approached them.

"Leave that to me, Minibug." Bunnyx smiled.

But she still looked unsure about bringing Chat Blanc with them. But she had to trust that Ladybug had a solution.

Ladybug gasped at her surprised she had known they needed her. "How did-"

"Know that you would need me again?" Bunnix replied, with a smile. "I can see everything that happens through my portals. Comes in handy in a fight especially future ones that i."

Chat Noir smirked. "That makes sense, so tell us Bunnyx, since your clearly the expert of time travel. Where and when should we go?"

Bunnyx gave him a grin back and then that's when she noticed another version of Marinette unconscious in Chat Blancs arms. She should be worried but she knew she was fine...not dead.

"Hmmm.." Bunnyx hummed, before she looked back at the portal and smiled. "Of course! We will go back to the time before Minibug and kitty started dating."

Ladybug and Chat Noir and even Chat Blanc looked shocked at how she knew.

"What are you all staring at?" Bunnyx asked.

"You know are identities?" All three of them asked in sync.

Bunnyx just chuckled before she turned back towards the portal then back towards them.

"If we want to save Marinette we must make this quick," Bunnyx stated, before she stated to walk towards the portal. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Chat Blanc Quickly following behind.

As they entered the portal, Chat Blanc looked awed and smiled. Still holding Marinette in his arms.

"Wow! This place is huge." Chat Blanc grinned, and Ladybug and Chat Noir chuckled, while Bunnyx touched one of the portal openings to go to right time and place.

"I know right?" Chat Noir smirked. Just as Bunnyx was finished with finding the right time and place.

"It's time, Minibug." Bunnyx replied, and she gestured to the open portal. Ladybug nodded and then nodded at Chat Noir and Chat Blanc before they started to make their way towards the portal.

Bunnyx followed behind them until they went through and all arrived at a familiar looking place.

Ladybug looked at Bunnyx in shock. "Is this Master Fu's place?" She asked, and Bunnyx nodded. "I don't understand how do yo-"

"There's a time for everything, Minibug." Bunnyx interrupted, while Chat Noir and Chat Blanc just looked confused to where they were. "But now we must seek advice from the great master."

While Bunnyx Knew that Master Fu was gone in her time. Because of an accidental mistake Adrien and Marinette made. Back when they were fighting Love eater.

She couldn't tell Marinette that she was now the new guardian and that their old master was gone thanks to her and Adrien. It would just cause the poor girl more stress then she deserves.

Ladybug reached for the door, but hesitated at opening it and looked to Bunnyx. "Will...will be be mad that me and Adrien know our identities now?"

Bunnyx just smiled. "See for yourself, Minibug." She replied back, and Ladybug nodded and opened the door with a soft creak.

Ladybug slowly peered in, Chat Noir and Chat Blanc watching from behind her. "Master?"

"Hello, Marinette." Master Fu smiled, as he saw the three of them. "Please why don't you and Adrien take a seat..."

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded and headed inside with Bunnyx while Chat Blanc stayed behind still holding Marinette in his arms.

"That includes you, Chat Blanc." Master Fu smiled knowingly.

While Ladybug and Chat Noir took their seat while Bunnyx remained standing. Chat Blanc remained where he was but nodded and walked into the room carrying Marinette as he went.

Master Fu noticed the unconscious Marinette in his arms and sighed.

"Ah, it seems we have a problem." He said knowingly. "Please. her down on the bed, so that I can see what the problem is."

Chat Blanc looked hesitant but if he wanted Marinette to be okay he had to trust Fu. So with a nod he gently kneeled down and placed Marinette onto the bed. Before taking a seat next to Chat Noir.

"Master, how did you know that we know our identities?" Ladybug asked, and Master Fu grinned as he started to check for any clues to what happened to the unconscious Marinette before him.

"I know everything, Marinette." Master Fu smiled, before nodding his head towards Bunnyx who waved sheepishly. "Thanks to Alix, I know why Adrien was akumitized...But I just don't what happened to you?"

Chat Noir turned to Chat Blanc and gently put a reassuring hand onto his shoulder. As if to offer some comfort

"I think you should tell him, Adrien-"

"It's Chat Blanc..." Chat Blanc cut him off, before shrugging off his hand. "Adrien Agreste became nothing more then a memory after what happened to Marinette."

Chat Noir gave him a sad look as did Ladybug and Bunnyx. While Master Fu just watched their interactions before speaking up.

"Chat Noir is right, Chat Blanc..." Master fu started, grabbing both Cats attention as well as Ladybug. "You must tell me everything that happened leading up to what happened to Marinette."

Looking at Chat Blanc, Ladybug could tell he was conflicted about telling him. So she sent him a reassuring smile and told Master Fu everything even who Hawkmoth was.

"So, your father-" Master Fu started.

"He's not my father...He's just Hawkmoth." Both Chats replied in sync. Much to Ladybug and Bunnyx amusement.

"But he still was your father." Master Fu sighed deeply. "And what happened to Marinette can be fixed. With a simple little cure."

"Cure?"Chat Blanc looked confused, raising a brow. "But..she's-"

"Under a powerful sleeping potion, probably made by Hawkmoth ." Master Fu replied, and Chat Blanc looked down at Marinette and then back at him.

"How do you know?" He asked, and Master Fu smiled knowingly once more.

"I've seen someone under this potion before, Chat Blanc." He said, while Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the small interaction. "There is a remedy for this..and I have all of the ingredients except for one thing."

"And that is?" Ladybug asked, and Chat Blanc began to look hopeful. After two months he was finally going to see Marinette and hear her voice again.

"A Chamomile." Master Fu replied, and Ladybug suddenly smiled and stood up to her feet.

"I have one! It's sitting on my balcony." She exclaimed happily, but suddenly frowned. "But...How am I supposed to get it if...if my other self I there?"

Master Fu looked at her in puzzlement for a minute before he smiled and turned to look and Chat Blanc who was talking to Chat Noir before he noticed his gaze on him and looked at him.

"Chat Blanc...I need you to detransform." Master Fu ordered. "So that if the other Marinette is there, then you can go as Adrien and distract her since you and the Adrien from this time are dating.

Instantly Chat Blanc stiffened and glared at him. As of in disbelief.

"No, I don't want to be Adrien again!" Chat Blanc growled. Before he glanced and pointed to Chat Noir. "Why not let him be Adrien."

Master Fu sighed.

"If you want to help Marinette, you must listen to me, Chat Blanc." He replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "Besides if Marinette gets in trouble you can transform back into Chat Blanc to protect her."

Chat Blanc look conflicted before he looked down at the unconscious Marinette and sighed looking back at Master Fu.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Chat Blanc asked, and Master Fu nodded confirming his answer. Then with a hesitant nod Chat Blanc said the two little words. "Claws in..."

Instantly a white light surrounded Chat Blanc before it faded and Adrien Agreste sat there in his place. Opening his eyes. Chat Blanc or as of right now Adrien looked down at himself and hesitantly touched his face. As if it was the first time he had touched it in months.

"Well at least you don't have white hair." Chat Noir smirked, giving out an amused chuckle.

Chat Blanc chuckled as well. He still looked like the same Adrien with the same blonde hair, green eyes and his normal t-shirt with his white overcoat. But he still looked broken inside.

"At least I can blend in perfectly I guess." Chat Blanc smiled, while Ladybug finished talking to Master Fu.

"Ready to go?" Ladybug asked.

And Chat Blanc got to his feet. While Chat Noir stayed where he was. He was gonna stay back here and watch over marinette while Ladybug and Chat Blanc got the antidote.

"Are you sure this will work?" Chat Blanc questioned once more, giving Marinette a still once over look. "I-I don't want to lose her."

Master Fu, Bunnyx and Chat Noir sent him reassuring smiles.

"She will be fine, Chat Blanc, trust me." Master Fu replied. Chat Blanc looked a little unsure but shrugged trusting Master Fu before going after Ladybug who had just exited the door.

"Do you think they can do it without Ladybug being spotted?" Chat Noir asked.

Bunnyx and Master Fu share a knowing look. Before turning to look at Chat Noir.

"I'm sure Minibug will be just fine." Bunnyx replied. Chat Noir still felt unsure but decided to trust them.

MeanWhile. Ladybug was swinging around Paris with Chat Blanc who looked like Adrien until they landed in front of her parents bakery. Where she placed Chat Blanc down onto his own feet.

"What's the plan?" Chat Blanc asked.

Ladybug swing her yo-yo, but quickly knocked on the bakery door that said closed. Before swinging off leaving Chat Blanc alone.

"Improvise!" Ladybug replied back as she reached her balcony as quietly as she could.

Chat Blanc just quirked a brow.

"Improvise hu? Well good thing I'm good at that." He smirked, but when the door to the bakery opened with the familiar jingle of the bell. That's when Chat Blanc stiffened.

"Adrien?" Her voice sent chills down her spine as he thought how to improvise over and over. But the next thing she said broke him deeply . "My prince, what are you doing here? I thought you had a photo shoot?"

Uh Oh...he was screwed.


	4. Sneak Peek! Announcement!

Enjoy your Sneak Peek to tomorrow's Chapter and I have an announcement. If you all like this story so much their might be a sequel to "Chat Blanc: Rewritten story"

And I'm also working on a Adrienette/Marichat story: Where as a result of Lila lying to everyone. Marinette loses Alya and Adrien loses Nino as their friends. And Marinette and Adrien seek comfort in one another. And make new friends along the way. As well as discovering their feelings for themselves. This is literally an Anti-Lila story lol. So please tell me what you think I might post the first chapter on Wensday or Thursday at the latest.

(Please tell me what you think about the sequel and new story in the comment now enjoy your sneak peek!)

"Adrien?" Chat Blanc turned around and saw her. His princess, his beloved his light awake and looked at him with so much love in her eyes. "My prince, what's wrong?"

There stood Marinette. From a time and place, before the bastard of a father ruined everything. She was wearing her normal everyday apparel, and with her hair down. To be honest he always loved it when she had her hair down for him. It showed him more of her free side.

It hurt him so much to see her like this. What they used to be before Hawkmoth ruined it all. So taking a shaky deep breath. Chat Blanc started to improvise.

"I'm fine, Mari, just a little over heated from the photo shoot." Chat Blanc replied, giving her a reassuring chuckle. But inside he was breaking. "So, Uh, what are you doing?"

Marinette smiled at him and gently grabbed his arm. Which instantly sent chills down his arm. Haven't not been touched by her in such a long time.

"I'm glad you asked, because I need your help." She replied quickly, before pulling him along with her into the bakery.

While Ladybug who had seen everything was walking on top of her balcony, looking for the flower she needed to give Master Fu to help her other self.

"Where is it?" She hissed, as she began to search through the many plants. But didn't find what she was looking for. "Ugh! Where could it be?"

As she walked closer to her balcony door. That's when her eyes thanks to her superpower caught sight of a very familiar plant sitting on her work table.

"Crap!" She hissed, as she hit her head with the palm of her hand. "How am I supposed to get to it now?!"


	5. The Past Denise The Future

"Adrien?" Chat Blanc turned around and saw her. His princess, his beloved his light awake and was looking at him with so much love in her eyes. "My prince, what's wrong?"

There stood Marinette. From a time and place, before the bastard of a father ruined everything. She was wearing her normal everyday apparel, and with her hair down. To be honest he always loved it when she had her hair down for him. It showed him more of her free side.

It hurt him so much to see her like this. What they used to be before Hawkmoth ruined it all. So taking a shaky deep breath. Chat Blanc started to improvise.

"I'm fine, Mari, just a little over heated from the photo shoot." Chat Blanc replied, giving her a reassuring chuckle. But inside he was breaking. "So, Uh, what are you doing?"

Marinette smiled at him and gently grabbed his arm. Which instantly sent chills down his arm. Haven't not been touched by her in such a long time.

"I'm glad you asked, because I need your help." She replied quickly, before pulling him along with her into the bakery.

While Ladybug who had seen everything was walking on top of her balcony, looking for the flower she needed to give Master Fu to help her other self. 

"Where is it?" She hissed, as she began to search through the many plants. But didn't find what she was looking for. "Ugh! Where could it be?"

As she walked closer to her balcony door. That's when her eyes thanks to her superpower caught sight of a very familiar plant sitting on her work table.

"Crap!" She hissed, as she hit her head with the palm of her hand. "How am I supposed to get to it now?!"

Meanwhile.

Chat Blanc followed after Marientte, who quickly led him upstairs to her room. Where he could see she was working on a dress.

Not just any dress though, the dress she was supposed to wear to the upcoming dance...which she never got the chance to because of Hawkmoth.

"So, what do you think?" Marientte asked, playing with the fabric of the dress. "I know it's not-"

"It's perfect," Chat Blanc smiled, cutting her off, as he reached out a hand to also play with the fabric of the dress. "All of your designs are perfect, Mari."

Marientte blushed furiously, and stopped playing with the dress. Before she turned to her Chat Blanc and gently cupped his cheek.

Chat instantly melted into her touch. As he gently nuzzled her hand, laying a small kiss or her palm. As she used her other hand to play with his hair. 

"Adrien...Are you sure you're okay?" Marinette asked, worry crossing her features. "You seem kind of pail."

Chat Blanc blinked. And then quickly tried to think of an excuse and smiled back at her.

"Probably just from the heat, Mari," Chat Blanc said, sending her a reassuring smile. "You know how hot photo-"

"Adrien, please tell me what's wrong." Marinette asked, as she gently cupped both sides of his cheeks. "You've been acting different ever since you came here? Is it your father again?"

Chat Blanc almost hissed at the mention of his father. But remained calm...He would for Marinette. She didn't deserve to know anything he knew or went through. She was too pure too...Kind hearted.

"No it's just that-"Before Chat Blanc could make up another excuse the sound of a pot from the balcony above Marinette's room breaking caught their attention.

"What was that?" Marinette asked, and she was about to look at what made that noise. When Chat Blanc noticed Ladybug signaling him to improvise. And so he did.

Quickly pulling Marinette close to him. He quickly kissed her before she could notice Ladybug. As he kissed her he sighed as Marinette instantly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and into his hair.

Opening his eyes and thankful that Marinette's were closed he looked up at Ladybug and quirked a brow in confusion as to what was wrong.

The only thing Ladybug did was smack her head in frustration. Before she pointed to Marinette's desk. And that's when Chat Blanc caught sight of the very flower that they needed to cure his beloved.

He nodded in understanding and motioned to her with one of his hands to go while he kept Marinette busy. Ladybug nodded and left leaving Chat Blanc and Marinette alone.

After another minute. Chat Blanc and Marinette pulled away both gasping for air. Marinette gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Feeling better?" Marinette asked, and Chat Blanc nodded sending her a smile back. 

"More than you know, Mari." He grinned, until the sound of his stomach caught their attention. 

"Worked quite an appetite haven't we?" Marinette asked, giving him a raised brow and a smirk. 

As much as Chat Blanc would love to spend lunch with her. He knew he had to get back to his Marinette and to do that he needed to get the flower.

So with a nod he smiled. "Yeah, but can you make that to go? I think I need to get back to my photo shoot, it was only supposed to be a five minute break." 

Marinette smiled. But Chat Blanc could tell she was still worried about him. So he gently kissed her cheek and sent her another smile.

"I'm fine, Mari, trust me." He hated lying to her. But he knew he had no other choice. He had to get that flower. "Why don't you head downstairs while I call Natalie to tell her I'm here."

Marinette smiled and with a nod. Began walking down the stairs to her room, closing the hatch as she did. 

As soon as she went down. Chat Blanc quickly moved into action and went over to Marinette's desk and all but snapped the flower in half. Leaving only half of the stem and the main part of the flower intact.

He smiled hopefully at the flower and sighed, twirling it in his hands. "You're going to help me save her...Milady, my Marinette."

Quickly he tucked the flower away into his overcoat and made his way to the hatch leading downstairs to the bakery. 

As he descended he began to wonder why after he detransformed. Why hadn't Plagg left the ring? The akuma wasn't in his ring he knew that much. It had to be somewhere else on his suit.

Hopefully after Marinette was cured. He would have only her cleanse him of the akuma. He wanted her to bring back, Chat Noir.

So with skip in his step. Chat Blanc made it downstairs and saw that Marinette had already put the heart shaped macaroons in a small baggy for him. Could this girl be any more awesome?

Marinette must have heard him as she turned around and held out the bag. "Here you are my, Prince." She smiled, giving it to him. "I hope you plan to share that at the photo shoot."

Chat Blanc chuckled, but took the bag from her and sent her a wink. Ever since him and his Marinette had started dating she had made him share his sweets with his bodyguard and Natalie. That's just how good of a person she was.

So with a soft sigh. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, before giving off a quick wave as he headed to the door.

"I'll see you soon, Mari." Chat Blanc smiled, which he knew was half a lie as he was about to wake his Marinette up. 

Marinette just smiled and sent him a wave back.

"I count on it, my prince." She said before retreated to the back of the bakery where the kitchen was.

Chat Blanc watched her retreat as he left the bakery. With the macaroons in hand. He quickly made his way behind the closet alley. And that's when he broke down.

Tears of pain of her calling him "My prince." Really got to him. As the tears started going down his face he felt an all to familiar hand touch his shoulder in a comforting way.

Looking up. He saw Ladybug smiling sadly at him. Before she all but embraced him into a hug. He instantly melted under her touch and hugged her back his tears creating small wet drops on her suit.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Kitty." Ladybug sighed, before she let him go. And saw that he was taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Did you manage to get the antidote?"

Chat Blanc replied by opening up his blazer and showing her the flower tucked under death his blazer. Before he pulled it out and handed it to her. Ladybug gently took it from his hands and played with it.

While Chat Blanc for his part. Looked down at the small puddle on the ground. And instantly recoiled as he saw Adrien Agreste staring back at him. And with two words he all but practically hissed he transformed.

"Claws Out." He hissed, and he was back as the white leather blue eyed feline, Chat Blanc. And Ladybug could only sigh as she watched it.

In her days of knowing him. She had never seen Adrien or Chat Noir so broken before that he couldn't even bare to look at his civilian self without recoiling. 

And it broke her heart. But she knew when they brought back his version of her. He would hopefully be fine and be back to his old self. But with the possibility of knowing who Hawkmoth was. She just hoped he didn't remember being Chat Blanc when this was over. At least she hoped not.

"You ready, Kitty?" Ladybug asked, and Chat Blanc nodded and with that they made their way back to Master Fu's being careful not to be spotted.

As they entered the familiar place. They entered the room to see that instead of Chat Noir waiting for them. It was just Adrien, Master Fu, and Bunnyx. 

And a bowl with must be where the cure was being help was right beside Master FU. Who was still stirring the cure. With the ingredients he had. But he noticed them.

"Ah, you're back," Master Fu smiled, before he gestured for them to come in. And Chat Blanc and Ladybug nodded before taking their rightful places on each side of the unconscious Marinette. "Did you two get the last ingredient?"

Ladybug nodded and handed Master Fu the flower. The old man sent her a small thankful nod before placing the flower into the pot. Instantly as he did so the pot let out a mist of pink color. Before It faded but still leaving the cute pink.

"So, not to rain on anyone's parade but how are we gonna give Marinette the antidote if she can't swallow?" Adrien asked, and Master Fu sent him a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, Adrien, I am always prepared," Master Fu smirked, before he looked to Bunnyx and held out his hand. "Alix, the needle please."

Ladybug instantly recoiled at the sight of a familiar needle. Which meant the unconscious Marinette was gonna get a shot of the antidote. Which she knew she wasn't going to like very much...She hated getting shots.

Chat Blanc must have noticed Ladybug flinch as he sent a devious smirk her way and nudged her shoulder. "Still afraid of shots, eh?" 

Ladybug glared at him. But the white feline just burst out laughing along with Adrien. Until the sound of throat being cleared caught their attention. 

Master Fu just smiled, before he put the syringe needle into the pot and pulled the syringe back to get as much of the antidote as he could inside the syringe and instantly pink substance filled the syringe. 

"Are you sure this will work?" Chat Blanc questioned again, just as Master Fu put the needle into Marinette's arm. 

As he pushed the pink substance into her body. Ladybug cringed as the needle left her other selfs skin, while Chat Blanc looked hopefully at Marinette.

Suddenly the unconscious Marinette's eyes flew open and she immediately sat up gasping for air. Ladybug, Adrien even Bunnyx jerked back in surprise at how fast Marientte woke up. While Chat Blanc smiled and instantly reached out for her.

Marinette held a hand to her chest. And was surprised to find herself in a all too familiar room. As she took in her surroundings she noticed that she was surrounded by what appeared Master Fu, Bunnyx, Adrien...And well herself but as Ladybug.

"W-what's going on? Why is there two of me?" Marinette asked, as she looked to Master Fu for answers. But the answer she got was a hug and the feeling of a strong protective arms surrounding her body.

"Milady! Thank god your alright," She could instantly tell by the nickname that it was Adrien holding her but when she looked behind him she saw another Adrien sitting beside Ladybug and she pulled back from the Adrien holding her in confusion.

And the girl gasped at what she saw. In what appeared to be Chat Noirs place. Was a creamy white version of her beloved kitty, and with blue eyes instead of the green she loved so much. What had happened to her poor kitty? Her prince?

"My Prince," Marinette sighed, as she reached up and tenderly cupped his cheek. Chat Blanc instantly nuzzled into her palm sending her a small smile, as he kissed her hand. "What happened to you? Why does your suit look different?"

Chat Blanc instantly felt dread rush over his being. How was he supposed to tell the girl he loved that he had been akumitized when she had risked her life for him? And that he had killed his own father and destroyed Paris out of his anger? 

But it seems Master Fu understood as he sent him a reassuring nod before he looked at Marinette.

"When you got hurt protecting, Chat Noir, from hawkmoth, it seems that Hawkmoth took advantage of the situation, and he akumitized him into Chat Blanc." Master Fu explained.

And Marinette looked at her poor kitty in sadness. And gently cupped his cheek. Before running her free hand into his white locks.

"My poor kitty," She whispered, as Ladybug and Adrien watched on. "Do you know where your akuma is? I want my kitty back?"

In answer to her question. Chat Blanc held up his bell. 

"Here..." he replied and Marinette nodded before she glanced at the other her as Ladybug and smiled.

"Ready? Ladybug?" She asked, and Ladybug nodded and stood up from her spot while Adrien remained sitting where he was. Quickly Marinette grabbed Chat Blancs bell and tore it off and smashed it to the ground. And instantly a black akuma flew out of it.

Instantly Ladybug reacted and used her yo-yo to finish the job.

"Time to de-evilize, Chat Noir!" She Exclaimed, and Marinette watched as Ladybug opened her yo-yo and a pure white butterfly flew out. "Bye little butterfly." She smiled.

Before she said the words to restore everything and hopefully restore the future Paris. Instantly the miraculous ladybugs began to restore everything.

And Bunnyx knew that it also restore her future and the future where Chat Blanc and Marinette came from.

Marinette watched as Chat Blanc was covered in purple goo again. And thankfully he was back to his original leather black cat suit and his beautiful green cat eyes. 

Chat Noir looked around seemingly confused as to where he was. "What am I doing here?" He asked, and that's when he saw Marinette and smiled at her. "Marinette? What's going on why are we at Master Fu's?"

Marinette sent him a smile. And quickly hugged him, thankful to have her kitty back. And that's when the sound of something flying out of her earrings caught the groups attention.

As Tiki flew out the ring. She smiled as she realized that the miraculous ladybugs had fixed the earrings and that her chosen wasn't hurt. But she was still worried about Plagg.

"Tiki! You're back!" Marinette exclaimed, as she let go of her confused Chat Noir and brought the little Kwami to her cheek and nuzzled her before she looked at Ladybug and Adrien.

"Thank you so much for saving him." She smiled, and Ladybug and Adrien sent her one back. 

Ladybug chuckled. "At least he doesn't remember anything about being akumitized that was my main concern."

Marinette furrowed her eyes at her in confusion. "Wait why's that what exactly happened?"

Ladybug instantly looked conflicted and quickly looked at Bunnyx for help. And Bunnyx must have understood as she quickly went over and grabbed Marinette's and Chat Noirs arms in each hand.

"Okay! Ready to hop back into time?" Bunnyx asked, and Marientte just looked confused as to why she had interrupted her and Ladybug.

But she knew deep down that they were hiding something she mustn't want to know. So she decided to play along.

"Sure! You ready, Kitty?" Marinette smiled, as Tiki landed on her chosen shoulder. While Chat Just rubbed his head looking confused as to why there were two of him as well as another Marientte but as Ladybug.

But one reassuring smile from his blue eyed princess. Made him forget everything and he sent her one back with a wink. "I'm always ready, Milady."

Quickly Bunnyx waisted no time. And gently pushed the two of them inside. But she glanced one last time back at Ladybug and Adrien and sent them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'll come back for you both. After I send these two back to their time and fix everything."

Ladybug took the time to detransform back into Marinette and sat back beside Adrien. 

"Okay we understand." Marinette smiled. And Bunnyx nodded before walking through the portal which instantly disappeared as she did.

Leaving Marinette and Adrien and their two kwamis to face in the aftermath of what just happened. While Master Fu watched them curiously from their spots.

"Marinette? Adrien, are you two alright?" Master Fu asked gently, and they nodded but Adrien still looked conflicted. "Is something troubling you, Adrien?"

Marinette looked at Adrien and gently put hand onto his arm to try to comfort him. "Adrien? Are you okay? Maybe we should-"

"Go after hawkmoth right now? And kick his butt to the curb? That's a good idea, Milady." Adrien suddenly said, and Marinette looked at him in horror as he stood to his feet, his hands clenched into fists.

"Adrien you know why we can't do that!" Marientte exclaimed, quickly getting to her own feet. While Master Fu quietly watched the scene before him. "You could get akumitized again."

Adrien just sent her a small glare and gently removed her hand from his shoulder. Before he glanced at the door and then back at Marinette. While Tiki and Plagg looked mildly concerned.

"If this is the only way to stop him from hurting you again, I will risk anything!" Adrien hissed, and Marinette Quickly drew back from him in shock at the anger in his voice. 

Looking to Plagg Adrien started to say the words to transform. "I'm sorry, Milady. But I can't risk you getting hurt again. Plagg...Claws-"

"Don't even think about it." A new deep voice growled warningly. 

Marinette and Adrien froze while Master Fu just smiled knowingly as they noticed a tall muscular figure walking out from one of Master Fu's bedrooms. 

And it was quickly joined by another but more slender one. Adrien and Marinette could only watch in shock as the two strangers walked into the light.

There stood a man with blonde hair that reached his neck, with green eyes that looked awfully familiar. And was sporting a black and green vest with blue jeans and tennis shoes. 

And a women that reached to the mans chest in height. She had short blue hair that was in a pixi type fashion. And she had those familiar blue- bell eyes. And was sporting a green blouse with pink capris.

Adrien and Marinette could only look at the two familiar strangers in shock. While Master Fu took the moment to introduce them.

"Marinette, Adrien..."Master Fu began, drawling their attention. While the strangers just waited patiently. "I think it's time for you to meet the Ladybug and Chat Noir of the future." 

Adrien and Marinette quickly turned their gazes towards the strangers who were now no strangers anymore to them.

The woman smirked and took a seat followed by the man. "I think it's time for us to finally have a nice long chat," She then turned to the man who sent a smirk back. "Don't you think, Mr. Agreste?"

Adrien almost chocked on air as the women referred the man by his last name. But what shocked both the hero's to their core was when the man said the women's name.

"I couldn't agree more, Marinette." The man smiled, before he gestured for Adrien and Marinette to sit. "Milady is right it's time for us to finally have this overdue conversation."

Adrien and Marinette could only nod still frozen in shock. As they sat in front of what appeared to be the Adrien and Marinette from the future. Who quickly sent reassuring smiles to the two teens.

Could this day get any more crazy? Marinette wondered but one look from her future self she just sighed and held her head. She was going to hate time travel when she grew up.


	6. The End

Hope you like this last chapter and surprise guest Character! will make a sequel

"So, you two are?" Marinette began. But her future self beat her too it.

"You and Adrien? Yes we are." The Future Marinette replied with an amused chuckle. While Future Adrien chuckled in sync with her.

"Look at their faces, Milady," Future Adrien teased, curling his lip into his famous Chat Noir smirk. "They're priceless."

Marientte and Adrien just continued to stare at their older selves and Master Fu took this moment to head into the kitchen leaving the four chosen in the room to talk.

"Don't make fun of them!" Future Marientte said, giving Future Adrien a solid punch to his shoulder. "We were in the same boat too ya know."

Future Adrien quirked a brow at her, but still smirking nonetheless. "I do know it's when-"

"Hate to interrupt," Adrien said cutting off his older self, catching their future selves attention. "But why are you two here? Are you here to help us finally put an end to my fathers evil reign?"

At the mention of Gabriel. Future Adrien let out a soft sigh and gently clasped his hands together. Before giving his past self a frown.

"Not exactly..:." Future Adrien began, bitting his lower lip, while both Marinette's watched on. "You see me and Marinette had to come back in time to see you two because well...You can't remember who hawkmoth is."

"What?!" Adrien gasped, sending his future self a cold glare. "Why not? Besides he can finally be put where he belongs."

Marinette was about to say something but Future Adrien beat her too it.

"Because as of right now you two aren't ready," Future Adrien explained, not once breaking eye contact with Adrien. "Especially you, mini me."

Adrien could only send his future self a glare. But Future Adrien just sent him an unimpressed look. Was he always like this when he was a kid?

While Marinette decided to speak up. "But why come now? And not when Bunnyx needed help with Time-Tagger?"

Future Marinette just sent her a small smile, before giving Future Adrien a small playful shove breaking his state of with himself.

"Well, we would have helped, but somebody accidentally cataclysmed Alix's miraculous-"

"Hey! That was an accident!" Future Adrien exclaimed, crossing his arms. "And besides we helped in the end didn't we?"

Marinette could only chuckle at how her and Adrien still sounded like a married couple. Even in their civilian forms. Which reminded her of something very important...Her and Adriens identities.

"W-What about our identities?" Marientte asked, drawling everyone's attention.

Future Marinette and Future Adrien shared a knowing look and gave the two teens a small smile.

"I think it's time for you two to know your identities." Future Marinette started, and both Marinette and Adrien smiled in triumph but Future Marinette's next worlds made them shut up. "But you can't still know who hawkmoth is, I'm sorry, but it's decided it's not safe that way."

Adrien just looked at her in partly annoyance and frustration.

"And why's that? It's not like I'm gonna get akumitized when I find out anyways right?" He asked, with a raised brow.

But the awkward silence that their future selves shared said other wise. Which made Adriens heart sink and Marinette place a comforting hand onto his shoulder to calm him.

"I do don't I?" Adrien heard himself ask, and by the pity look he received from their future selves it confirmed his answer. "Why do I get akumitized?-"

"I'm sorry but it's not something you need to hear right now, "Future Adrien cut in, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't even like to talk about it."

Adrien nodded and relaxed deciding that shutting up right now would be beneficial to all of them right now. As he could clearly see his future self didn't even want to talk about it. He doesn't even want to know why he becomes, Chat Blanc again. He just hoped he didn't do anything he regretted

But by the haunted look in his future selfs eyes he knew whatever he did he regretted it deeply. That's when Marientte decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, um, how are you gonna make us not remember who hawkmoth is?" She couldn't help but ask, and their future selves smiled.

Future Marientte sent her a reassuring wink. Before she reached for something in his pink capris. And took out a small blue bottle.

"With this, we're prepared for everything, mini me." Future Marinette smirked, as she took the lid of the bottle.

"Now we know where Alix gets those nicknames for us now." Adrien couldn't help but chuckle. And everyone laughed.

Before future Marinette held the bottle towards her past self. "Drink one sip, no more than that unless you want to forget your identities."

Marinette gently took the bottle from her future selfs palm. And held it up to her nose and sniffed it instantly recoiling at the nasty stench.

Future Adrien let out a snicker. "It's not supposed to smell or taste good, but it will fix everything."

Marinette nodded and hesitantly took a small sip and swallowed it quickly, grimacing as she did. "Tastes like old medicine."

She then handed the bottle to Adrien who took it and also hesitantly took a sip himself. And instantly made a face as if he had tasted a lemon for the first time. As he swallowed the potion.

"She's right this is disgusting." He complained, before handing it back to Future Marinette who just chuckled along with Future Adrien at their younger selves expressions.

"Sorry, we would have made it taste better but-" Future Adrien started.

"We didn't have enough time." Future Marinette cut him off as she put the potion away back into her capris pocket.

Thats when Marinette suddenly looked at them in confusion and tilted her little head.

"What?" Future Adrien asked.

"I still remember who Hawkmoth is." Marinette replied and Adrien nodded in agreement.

"Me too? I thought you said it would erase that memory?" Adrien asked, biting his lower lip.

Future Marinette just chuckled. "It will trust me, if me and Adrien didn't remember then you too won't."

"Then explain why we still do?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms and sending herself a raised brow.

Future Adrien could only snicker at the younger version of his beloved.

"It will, buginette. Only when you two step through Bunnyx portal back to your time. You won't remember what happened especially with Chat Blanc and Bunnyx. All you will know are your identities and don't worry we made up fake memories of how you two learn your identities."

Marinette could only smile at them. "Always prepared hmm?"

Their future selves chuckled. And nodded before the sound of a portal being opened caught their attention.

"About time, guys." Bunnyx said, as she stepped through the portal sending future Marinette and Adrien small smiles. Before she looked at the mini them and smiled. "Ready to go?"

Marinette slowly nodded, getting to her feet. Followed by Adrien who walked beside her towards the portal. Looking back at their future selves he only asked one question.

"Will we ever remember the situation with, Chat Blanc?" He pondered, as Marinette and Bunnyx walked through the portal. Leaving Adrien standing with only his head out from the portal.

His future self chuckled at his curiosity. "How do you think we remembered to come here?"

Adrien was about to ask another question when Bunnyx grabbed his arm and dragged him into the portal.

"Hey!" Adrien exclaimed, as Bunnyx lead him to where Marinette was waiting for them at their time portal he guessed. "I wanted to ask them another question. How do we remember this incident?"

Bunnyx just sighed. "There's a time for everything, Kitty, and time is a precious thing." She explained, before she put both hands on their backs and gently started to guide them through the portal.

As soon as they appeared back into their time. Their memories of Chat Blanc and knowing who hawkmoth was dispersed completely. But their new memories of how they learned their identities didn't.

Not wanting to be asked questions. Bunnyx quickly jumped through her portal and closed it leaving Marinette and Adrien to bear their surroundings.

"Adrien? What happened?" Marinette asked, rubbing her eyes. And the boy beside her just shrugged, but helped her keep her balance. "Why aren't we transformed?"

"I don't know, Milady," Adrien replied equally confused. While their two Kwamis watched on with knowing looks. "Plagg, Tiki. Do you know what happened?"

The two kwamis shook their heads. Knowing it wasn't their time to say anything. And Adrien groaned but helped Marinette down from the water fountain. And why? Why was it nighttime? It seemed as they were in the park. At least nobody was around to see them.

"You alright, Milady?" Adrien asked, and Marinette nodded taking his hand and helping herself down from the fountain.

"Yeah, just confused."

"Yeah, me too" Adrien agreed. Before he sent her one of his famous Chat Noir smirks and playfully nudged her. "Hey, want to go get some ice cream?"

Marinette raised a brow at him in disbelief. "At this time of night are you serious?"

By the playful grin on his face. Marinette only groaned but chucked at his playful behavior.

"Alright. But don't blame me if we can't find André." She smirked, and Adrien just chuckled sending her a smirk back.

"What if we transform? It might be easier?" He pointed out and Marinette just chuckled.

"It would," Looking at her kwami, Marinette smirked as did Adrien as he gave Plagg a look.

"Tiki, Spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Instantly Ladybug and Chat Noir took their places. And unknown to them. Bunnyx just chuckled as she watched through the portal before she headed back to her time. Where her Marientte and Adrien were already waiting for her.

"Is it done?" Marinette asked, and Bunnyx sent her a reassuring smile. Before she detransformed back into Alix Kubdel.

"Yes, Marinette," Alix nodded. And Marinette and Adrien sent each other knowing smiles before looking back at where their teammates were hiding.

"Alright, everyone! That's a wrap!" Adrien exclaimed, and one by one the familiar faces of Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, King Monkey, Multi-Mouse, Viperion and Ryko. Stepped out from the shadows. And they all detransformed.

And Alya, Nino, Cleo, Kim, Mylène, Luka and Kagami took their places.

"That was awesome dudes!" Nino smirked, and Alya rested a arm on her fiancés shoulder sending Marinette and Adrien teasing smiles.

"I don't know, I'm really gonna miss mini Marinette and Adrien, they were so cute." By the annoyed looks from Marinette and Adrien she decided to shut up.

"I have to admit you two were so oblivious!" Kim laughed, along with Luka and Kagami. "You two were practically drooling after the other since the moment you met."

Everyone except Marinette and Adrien laughed. And Alix just laughed as well and headed towards her husband, Kim who gave her a quick kiss.

"Really mature guys," Adrien started, crossing his arms. "Really mature. Besides how did you guys manage to pull off the fake Marinette and Master Fu? Because you managed to fool our younger selves."

Marinette also looked confused and turned to Alya. Who just looked confused for some reason.

"Yeah, Alya. How did you manage to pull it off?" She pondered, and Alya could only send her a nervous chuckle. "What?"

Sharing a confused look with Nino. Alya rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly at Marinette and Adrien.

"It wasn't me who made the fake Marinette and fake Master Fu." Instantly Marinette and Adrien looked equally confused and shared a look.

"But if it wasn't you? Then who-" Adrien tried to say but the sound of a soft angelic voice made him instantly shut up.

"It was me, I'm sorry I didn't join you before. After everything that happened those years ago I was scared."

Everyone turned with shocked faces. But not as shocked as Adrien nor Marinette.

There stood a familiar older women. With her blonde hair tied in a French braid to the left side of her head. Wearing fashion clothes, Gabriel Agreste related, and with piercing familiar green eyes.

"M-Mom?" Adrien stuttered, and Emilie Agreste sent her son a small smile. "But I thought you said you were never going to wear that miraculous again?"

Emilie just chuckled, as Dusu her kwami floated beside her. Ever since Gabriel had managed to fix the peacock miraculous, seven years ago.

And when she woke up of course she had been afraid to use it. After all it was used by Natalie for evil purposes. Which she never wanted to happen. But it seemed her idiotic husband didn't get the memo.

"I did, but all times come for dramatic measures my son." Emilie said, cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead before she turned her gaze to her daughter in law. "Thank you for always being their for my son, Marinette."

Marinette just smiled. And brought Emilie in for a hug. "I will always be there for him till death do us part. I made a vow."

Adrien nodded as his mother and Marinette pulled apart. "And so did I. And I will keep making that promise. Until the end of time."

Emilie just sent the two adults a small smile and that's when Alix decided to interrupt.

"So, do you think your younger selves are ready for the many obstacles they have to face in the coming weeks?"

Marinette just chuckled and sent Alix a smile. Before leaning into her husband. Who quickly leaned into her.

"Trust me, Alix, they will."


End file.
